Since I Meet U
by uchiha kaze129
Summary: SINCE I MEET U Sehun pindah ke Amerika setelah ditinggal sang kekasih. Setelah 2 tahun menetap di Amerika, sehun pun kembali ke Korea Selatan dan bertemu dengan gadis yang mirip dengan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal.
1. Chapter 1

Since I Meet U

Chapter 1

Happy Reading~

Seorang pemuda tampan berjalan dengan santai diantara kerumunan orang dibandara sambil menyeret kopernya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, putra bungsu Oh Siwon dan Oh Yoona pemilik Oh Corp, perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Hari ini dia akan kembali ke Korea setelah 2 tahun tinggal di Amerika bersama pamannya.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke Korea, Sehun?" tanya Donghae paman Sehun

"Ya, paman. Aku sudah 2 tahun tinggal di Amerika, jadi sudah saatnya aku pulang. Lagi pula eomma sudah sangat merindukanku" ujar Sehun

"Yoona memang tidak bisa ditinggal oleh putra bungsunya" Sehun terkekeh mendengar ujaran pamannya.

Drrrtt drrrtt

"Eoh, paman angkat telfon dulu, Sehun"

"Oke, paman" setelah pamannya pergi Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, tiba-tiba handphone Sehun bergetar. Sehun mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung" sapa Sehun

"Ya hari ini aku pulang, mungkin besok aku sampai... Sekarang aku di bandara Internasional Washington Dulles... Besok kau jemput aku ya... Kau kan tahu appaku sibuk, eomma juga sibuk dengan butiknya, sedangkan hyung ku ada di China, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan untuk menjemputku, Chanyeol hyung" saat Sehun sedang sibuk bertelponan tiba-tiba dari belakang...

BRAKK

"Awwww"

"Are you okay?" tanya Sehun pada gadis yang menabraknya.

"Yeah, i'm okay" kata gadis itu sambil membenahi bajunya tanpa melihat kearah Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan gadis didepannya. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan kemeja merah yang tak dikancingkan dan celana jins panjang berwarna dark blue serta sepatu ket hijau. Rambut coklat panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai.

Dibelakang gadis itu juga terdapat koper besar berwarna silver.

"By the way, sorry i accidentally hit you, because i was in a hurry, my plane will soon depart" ujar gadis itu sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun terpaku menatap gadis itu.

"Sir?" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Hana" gumam Sehun

"Hah? What are you say-"

"Zee fast, our plane will be fast" ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang yang sepertinya adalah keluarga gadis itu.

"Okay, aunty. Sir, i have to leave immediately. Once again i'm sorry for crashing you" setelah mengatakan itu, gadis itu langsung berlari sambil menyeret kopernya menyusul sang bibi.

"Hana. Gadis tadi Hana?" gumam Sehun

"Hyung, aku bertemu Hana" ujar Sehun lirih, lalu Sehun mematikan handphonenya.

"Sehun, ayo pesawatmu akan berangkat sebentar lagi" ujar paman Sehun yang baru saja selesai bertelponan.

SKIP...

Di lapangan basket. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berebut bola basket. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berhasil mendapatkan bola dan langsung berlari sambil mendribble bola itu kearah ring. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi berusaha merebut bola itu.

DUNK

"YESSSS" sorak pemuda yang lebih tinggi setelah berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Hahh, Chanyeol hyung rasanya sepi ya kalau si albino tidak ikut main" ujar pemuda berkulit tan.

"Neo Kai maj-a (kau benar Kai), tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun. Hari ini dia akan pulang" ujar Chanyeol

"Jeongmal? Darimana kau tahu,hyung?" tanya Kai, pemuda berkulit tan.

"Kemarin Sehun menelponku, dia bilang hari ini dia akan sampai di Korea. Oh ya dia juga memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Mungkin satu jam lagi pesawatnya akan sampai, aku harus ke bandara sekarang" ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu mengambil jaket dan tasnya di bangku penonton.

"Kenapa si albino itu tidak menelponku, hyung?" tanya Kai yang juga ikut bersiap-siap.

"Naneun moleunda (aku tidak tahu). Kau mau ikut menjemput Sehun tidak, Kai?" ujar Chanyeol

"Tentu saja aku ikut, hyung. Kajja"

At Incheon Airport

Kai dan Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Sehun di depan pagar pembatas yang ada di depan pintu kedatangan luar negeri. Mereka berdua celingak-celinguk mencari Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Sehunpun keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yakk, albino kenapa kau tidak menelponku kalau kau akan pulang ke Korea hah?" tanya Kai pada Sehun

"Untuk apa aku menelponmu kkamjong? Toh pada akhirnya kau akan tahu sendiri dari Chanyeol hyung" ujar Sehun tanpa melirik Kai.

Sedangkan Kai hanya mendengus mendengar ujaran Sehun.

"Sudahlah kalian, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku yakin bibi pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah, Sehun" ujar Chanyeol.

Mereka bertigapun langsung pergi meninggalkan bandara menuju rumah Sehun.

At Mansion Oh

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol berhenti di garasi Mansion Oh. Mereka bertiga langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam mansion. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian sudah datang. Eoh putra eomma, akhirnya kau pulang nak. Eomma sangat merindukanmu sayang" ujar wanita itu seraya memeluk Sehun.

"Sehun juga sangat merindukan eomma. Bagaimana kabar eomma selama Sehun di Amerika?" tanya Sehun sambil membalas pelukan wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Eomma baik baik saja. Tapi eomma selalu mencemaskanmu sayang. Kau di sana baik baik sajakan? Pamanmu merawatmu dengan benarkan?" Yoona melepas pelukannya.

"Aku baik baik saja eomma. Paman juga merawatku dengan baik" jawab Sehun.

"Sekarang kau kekamarmu, mandi lalu langsung turun kebawah untuk makan malam bersama. Kalian juga Kai~ah, Chanyeollie mandi dan ikut makan bersama ya, kalian bisa memakai pakaian Sehun atau pakaian milik hyungnya Sehun" ujar Yoona.

"Baik, bibi" ujar Kai dan Chanyeol

Mereka bertigapun langsung ke atas untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, mereka langsung turun kebawah untuk makan malam bersama.

"Wahhh bibi masak banyak sekali" ujar Kai

"Tentu saja. Bibi masak banyak makanan untuk merayakan kepulangan Sehun ke Korea. Nah ayo Sehunnie, Kai~ah, Chanyeollie duduk dan ambil makanannya. Jangan sungkan sungkan, makan yang banyak ya Kai~ah, Chanyeollie" ujar Yoona.

"Iya bibi"ujar Kai dan Chanyeol. Merekapun memulai makan malam dengan tenang.

"Oh ya eomma. Appa dimana? Kenapa tidak ikut makan malam?" tanya Sehun

"Appamu sedang ada pekerjaan di Jepang, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut makan malam. Lusa dia baru bisa pulang" Sehun hanya ber-o ria mendengar jawaban Yoona.

"Eomma sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu Sehunnie, kau akan bersekolah di tempat Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan besok kau sudah bisa mulai sekolah, atau kalau kau lelah kau bisa berangkat lusa agar besok kau bisa istirahat" ujar Yoona

"Besok aku langsung berangkat saja eomma" balas Sehun

"Yasudah terserah kau saja, sayang"

Setelah makan malam Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar Sehun. Kai dan Chanyeol sedang memainkan ps milik Sehun, sedangkan si pemilik kamar sedang duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Yeah, i'm okay"

"By the way, sorry i accidentally hit you, because i was in a hurry, my plane will soon depart"

"Sir?"

"Sir, i have to leave immediately. Once again i'm sorry for crashing you"

Ingatan Sehun melayang pada gadis yang menabraknya saat di bandara kemarin.

'Gadis itu, apa gadis itu Hana? Tapi, tidak mungkin. Hana sudah meninggal dan Hana juga tidak punya saudara kembar. Tapi kenapa gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Hana?' batin Sehun.

"Hun, hei Oh Sehun, Yakk Albino. Kenapa kau melamun hah? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau baik baik sajakan?" ujar Kai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Aku baik baik saja" jawab Sehun

"Sehun~ah ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ujar Chanyeol

"Tanya apa, hyung"

"Kemarin saat kau menelponku, kau bilang padaku kalau kau bertemu dengan Hana, apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mwo?! Yakk bukannya Hana sudah meninggal? Kenapa kau bilang begitu Sehun~ah?" ujar Kai

"Aku sungguh bertemu dengan Hana kemarin di bandara. Saat aku sedang bertelponan denganmu hyung tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menabrakku dari belakang, lalu saat gadis itu meminta maaf padaku, saat itulah aku melihat wajahnya, dia benar benar mirip dengan Hana, hyung aku tidak bohong" ujar Sehun

"Tapi Sehun~ah, Hana kan sudah meninggal jadi mana mungkin dia hidup lagi lalu menemuimu di bandara Washington? Itu sungguh mustahil, sulit dipercaya" ujar Kai

"Apa mungkin Hana punya kembaran?" tanya Chanyeol

"Setahuku Hana tidak punya saudara kembar, hyung. Dulu dia pernah bilang padaku kalau dia itu anak satu satunya" ujar Sehun

"Kalau bukan saudara kembar, berarti mungkin kau salah lihat Sehun~ah. Atau mungkin kau terlalu memikirkan Hana, terlalu merindukan Hana, makanya kau melihat gadia itu, seakan akan kalau dia itu Hana" ujar Chanyeol

"Chanyeol hyung ada benarnya Sehun" ujar Kai

"Mungkin kau benar, hyung. Aku terlalu merindukan Hana" ujar Sehun sambil melirik fotonya bersama Hana yang dia letakkan di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

To be Contineu~

**Haiiiiii guyss, gimana ceritanya? Sorry ya klo gaje dan typo bertebarannnnnnn, sebenarnya sihhh ya ini bukan cerita pertama gue. Soalnya gue pernah publish cerita ttg exo juga sihh bcuz gue exol n Sehun stand, klo kalian kepo (berharap:) bsa cari aja "The Life Mate" by SehAn129 di Wattpas**


	2. Chapter 2

Since I Meet U

Chapter 2

Happy Reading~

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Mereka turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

At Dining Room

Yoona yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk putranya dan juga kedua sahabat putranya itu menolehkan kepalanya kala melihat sang anak dan kedua sahabatnya telah sampai di ruang makan lengkap dengan seragam mereka.

"Pagi eomma"

"Pagi bibi"

"Pagi Sehunnie, Chanyeollie, Kai~ah. Ayo kita sarapan, setelah itu kalian bisa berangkat sekolah" ujar Yoona

"Ne, eomma/ Ne, bibi"

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai sarapan mereka pamit untuk berangkat sekolah pada Yoona.

"Sehun~ah kau mau naik mobil sendiri atau ikut denganku saja?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku naik mobil sendiri saja hyung." jawab Sehun

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" Mereka bertiga pun berangkat ke sekolah.

At Hanyoung High School

CKITTT

Suara gesekan ban mobil yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar kala mobil Lamborghini Aventador merah milik Sehun berhenti di parkiran Hanyoung High School. Lalu diikuti dengan Porsche Cayenne Turbo S warna putih milik Chanyeol berhenti di samping mobil Sehun.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya disusul oleh Chanyeol dan Kai yang keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Kau kalah hyung" ujar Sehun

"Ya ya aku tahu. Nanti akan kutraktir kau saat pulang sekolah nanti" ujar Chanyeol

"Yakk, albino tentu saja Chanyeol hyung kalah. Kau menggunakan Lamborghini Aventador mu sedangkan Chanyeol hyung menggunakan Porsche Cayenne Turbo S milknya tentu saja kalah" protes Kai

"Itu bukan urusanku, lagian salah sendiri Chanyeol hyung tidak memakai Carerra GT miliknya" balas Sehun

"Porache Carerra GT milikku sedang ada di bengkel Hanbin hyung sejak seminggu yang lalu" ujar Chanyeol

"Kenapa mobilmu bisa sampai masuk ke bengkel hyung? Kau juga Kai, kenapa kau tak bawa mobil?" tanya Sehun

"Mobilku dibawa oleh Yoora noona dan dia menabrak pembatas jalan, sedangkan Kai dihukum ibunya tidak boleh menggunakan Bugatti Veyron hitamnya selama sebulan karena ketahuan ikut balap liar" jelas Chanyeol

"Hahahaha kkamjong, kkamjong kasihan sekali kau kkamjong. Salahmu sih suruh siapa ikut balap liar hah? Disita kan mobilmu?" ujar Sehun menertawakan Kai

"Tertawa saja terus albino. Ku doakan ada lalat masuk ke mulutmu. Lagian hyung kenapa kau ceritakan ke albino sih" gerutu Kai

"Oh ya Chan hyung, kau bilang mobil menabrak pembatas jalan lalu bagaimana kondisi Yoora noona?" tanya Sehun

"Dia tidak apa apa, hanya pendarahan ringan di kepalanya, dan 2 hari yang lalu dia sudah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit" ujar Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah kalau noona tidak apa apa. Kalau begitu, ayo antar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah" mereka pun pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengantar Sehun.

Di perjalanan ke ruang kepala sekolah banyak sekali perempuan yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga atau lebih tepatnya Sehun.

"Ya ampun siapa laki-laki yang bersama Chanyeol dan Kai? Dia tampan sekali"

"Apa dia murid baru, astaga dia tampan sekali"

"Laki-laki yang bersama Chanyeol sunbae dan Kai sunbae, dia tampan sekali. Apa dia mau jadi pacarku?"

Sekiranya itulah yang mereka bisikkan sambil memandangi ketiga laki-laki tampan yang tengah berjalan di koridor itu.

"Wuahh albino, belum apa apa kau sudah populer begini" ujar Kai

"Aku sih tidak heran. Bukannya dari dulu memang seperti itu?" ujar Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol maupun Kai.

...e)(o...

Setelah mengantar Sehun ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, Kai dan Chanyeol langsung kembali ke kelas mereka.

At XI-2 Class

Kai dan Chanyeol memasuki kelas mereka. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku mereka masing masing. Chanyeol duduk di bangku urutan keempat baris ketiga. Sedangkan Kai duduk di bangku paling belakang dibarisan pertama.

"Hai Bob" sapa Chanyeol pada teman sebangkunya.

"Eoh, hai Chan. Oh ya Chan, kudengar kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru?" tanya Bobby

"Maj-ayo" ujar Chanyeol

"Jinjja? Nugu?" tanya Bobby

"Sehunlah murid baru itu" jawab Chanyeol

"Ye?! Si pucat itu murid barunya?! Dia sudah pulang dari Amerika? Kapan?"

"Di sampai di Korea kemarin sore dan dia bersekolah disini" jelas Chanyeol

"Ohh"

"Bob, menurutmu apa mungkin kalau orang yang sudah meninggal bisa hidup lagi?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yakk tentu saja tidak mungkin. Kau pikir kita di kisah naruto, bisa menghidupkan orang mati dengan edo-tensei? " ujar Bobby

"Menurutku juga tidak mungkin" balas Chanyeol

"Lalu kenapa kau tanya begitu padaku?" ujar Bobby

"Kau tahu, kemarin Sehun cerita padaku kalau dia bertemu dengan Hana di bandara Washington. Awalnya aku dan Kai pikir mungkin yang Sehun lihat itu kembarannya Hana, tapi Sehun bilang kalau Hana tidak punya saudara kembar, dia anak tunggal. Lalu aku berpikir kalau mungkin Sehun terlalu merindukan Hana sehingga dia menganggap kalau orang lain itu Hana" terang Chanyeol

"Tunggu, tunggu. Sehun bertemu dengan Hana? Di bandara Washington? Hana sudah meninggal dan kalau itu bukan kembarannya bisa jadi yang kau bilang itu ada benarnya Yeol~ah. Atau jangan jangan–" Bobby menjeda ucapannya dan memandang Chanyeol penuh arti. Chanyeol yang ditatap begitu jadi penasaran.

"Jangan jangan apa?"

"Jangan jangan itu hantunyaHana?" tebak Bobby

"Ck, kau ini. Mana mungkin hantu Hana sampai ke Amerika hah? Hana meninggal di Korea jadi mana mungkin dia gentayangan di Amerika" ujar Chanyeol

"Itu kan bisa saja terjadi? Mungkin saja Hana merindukan Sehun jadinya dia mendatangi Sehun ke Amerika. Bukankah itu masuk akal?" ujar Bobby

"Masuk akal pantatmu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menoyor kepala Bobby

"Yakk, sakit tahu. Eoh atau mungkin dia itu saudara kembarannya Hana yang tidak kita ketahui. Mungkin sajakan kalau sebenarnya dia itu kembarannya Hana yang telah lama hilang seperti di cerita-cerita di tv?" ujar Bobby

"Kau kebanyakan nonton drama Bob. Tapi itu masuk akal juga sih" gumam Chanyeol.

Saat Bobby akan membalas gumaman Chanyeol. Seorang guru masuk kedalam diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki tampan yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Para murid pun langsung duduk ke tempat mereka masing masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak anak" sapa guru tersebut.

"Pagi, pak"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Amerika, silakan perkenalkan dirimu" suruh sang guru pada Sehun.

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida" ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya 15

"Nah, Sehun. Kau bisa duduk dibangku yang kosong" ujar sang guru.

Sehun pun berjalan ke bangku kosong yang berada di pojok kiri kelas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana tanpa memperdulikan para murid perempuan yang kecewa karena tak bisa duduk bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Buka buka paket Kimia bab IV tentang..."

SKIP...

Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi, para muridpun langsung keluar dari kelas dan pergi kekantin untuk makan siang.

"Chan, kau mau ke kantinkan? Titip permen karet ya" pinta Bobby

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ke atap, biasa" ujar Bobby

"Merokok lagi? Hahhh ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebotol permen karet pada Bobby

"Woahh, thanks bro" setelah berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, Bobby langsung berlalu keluar kelas.

"Mau merokok lagi ya si Bobby?" tanya Kai yang baru tiba di meja Chanyeol

"Hn"

"Kebiasaan si Bobby tuh, kalau ada masalah pasti ngerokok. Oh ya Hun, ke kantin yuk" aja Kai

"Hn" Mereka bertigapun meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke kantin.

At Kantin

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai memakan makanan mereka dengan santai sambil sesekali bercanda. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Hai, kau murid barukan? Perkanalkan aku Seo Hyuna, kau bisa memanggilku Hyuna. Kau siapa?" ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun hanya melirik Hyuna sekilas lalu melanjutkan makannya tanpa membalas perkataan Hyuna. Kai dan Chanyeol saling melirik melihat sikap dingin Sehun pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Emm, Sehun~ah dia ingin berkenalan denganmu" ujar Kai sambil menyenggol bahu Sehun.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus mengurusi itu?" jawab Sehun cuek.

"Hyuna~ssi, maafkan dia. Dia memang seperti itu orangnya" ujar Chanyeol merasa tak enak pada Hyuna.

"Akh, gwenchana. Jadi namamu Sehun? Boleh aku memanggilmu Sehun~ah?" izin Hyuna pada Sehun

"Tidak boleh" ujar Sehun dingin

"Eoh baiklah"

"Bisa langsung to the point saja. Kau merusak selera makanku asal kau tahu" ujar Sehun sinis

"Eoh, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja" jawab Hyuna

"Sudah selesaikan berkenalannya, kalau begitu silakan pergi" usir Sehun.

"Baiklah" Hyuna pun pergi dari meja Sehun dan menemui teman-temannya.

"Yakk Sehun~ah, kau mengusir Hyuna? Apa kau tahu siapa Hyuna itu?" ujar Kai menatap tak percaya pada Sehun

"I don't know and i don't care" jawab Sehun

"Yakk, Oh Sehun. Dia Seo Hyuna, siswi tercantik dan terseksi di sekolah kita. Dia tertarik denganmu dan kau mengusirnya begitu saja? Kau akan menyesal albino" jelas Kai

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak suka dengan gadis seperti dia, melihat tingkah dan cara berpakaiannya saja aku sudah bisa tahu kalau gadis itu gadis murahan" ujar Sehun

"Mulutmu benar benar berbisa Sehun. Tapi aku setuju dengan kata katamu, dia memang murahan. Jadi jangan sampai kau terpikat olehnya Hun" ujar Chanyeol

"Yakk hyung, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan si albino ini" protes Kai pada Chanyeol

"Kebenarannya memang begitu, Kai~ah. Kau tahu kenapa Bobby memutuskan Hyuna?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak, memang kenapa hyung?"

"Hyuna itu adalah simpanan ayah Bobby" ujar Chanyeol

"Mwoya?! Kau yang benar saja hyung"

"Aku dan Bobby memergoki Hyuna dan ayah Bobby berciuman di klub malam, bukan hanya itu mereka juga pergi ke hotel mewah dan memesan kamar vip" jelas Chanyeol

"Wahh aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis tercantik dan terseksi di sekolahan kita semurahan itu. Pantas saja akhir akhir ini Bobby selalu merokok" gumam Kai

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian malah jadi tukang gosip? Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas" ujar Sehun sambil meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol

"Yakk albino tunggu kami" Kai dan Chanyeol pun mengejar Sehun.

Skip……

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dua jam yang lalu, dan sekarang Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sedang ada di ruang loker setelah selesai bermain basket. Mereka mengganti sepatu sekolah mereka dengan snekers dan menyimpan sepatu sekolah ke dalam loker, lalu mengambil jaket dan menutup kembali loker mereka tak lupa juga menguncinya. Mereka pun pergi menuju parkiran.

...e)(o...

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil sambil sesekali bercanda atau menertawakan Kai yang mobilnya disita.

"Hahahahaha"

"Tertawa saja terus kalian" gerutu Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu mata Kai tidak sengaja melihat Hyuna sedang berdiri di depan mobik Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Yakk albino, Chan hyung. Bukannya itu Hyuna? Kenapa dia berdiri di depan mobil kalian?" ujar Kai sambil menunjuk Hyuna

"Kau benar, Kai. Kenapa dia berdiri di sana?" Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya bingung

"Molla, kita temui saja" ujar Kai. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke arah Hyuna

"Emm. Hyuna~ssi, kenapa kau ada di depan mobil kami?" tanya Chanyeol

"Eoh kalian, hai. Jadi ini mobil kalian? Maaf aku tidak tahu" ujar Hyuna

"Ya tidak apa apa. Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kai

"Oh itu, aku sedang menunggu jemputan. Tapi barusan supirku menelpon katanya dia tidak bisa menjemput, karena mobilnya mogok. Tadinya aku mau menumpang pada Bobby, tapi kalian tahukan kalau aku dan Bobby sudah putus, jadi aku tidak enak kalau menumpang pada Bobby" ujar Hyuna

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menumpang temanmu atau naik taksi atau bus saja" ujar Sehun dingin

"Teman temanku sudah pulang semuanya. Dan aku takut kalau naik kendaraan umum sendirian" ujar Hyuna

"Banyak alasan sekali" gumam Kai lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Sehun maupun Chanyeol

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Kai

"Bolehkah aku menumpang pada kalian?" pinta Hyuna sambil membuat ekspresi wajah seimut mungkin yang malah membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

"Tidak bisa" ujar Sehun singkat

"Kenapa? Kudengar rumahmu ada di daerah Gangnam-gu, kita searah kok. Rumahku juga ada di daerah sana. Lagian sebentar lagi malam, apa kalian tidak kasihan padaku?" ujar Hyuna

"Tidak sama sekali. Lagian kalau mobilmu mogok, kenapa kau tak menelpon temanmu untuk menjemputmu atau para fansmu, aku yakin mereka akan dengan senang hati untuk menjemputmu. Dan juga waktu dua jam kurasa cukup untuk mereka menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang. Bukan dengan menunggu kami. Kai, Chanyeol hyung. Kajja kita pulang" Sehun memasuki mobilnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Kai yang masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mengklakson agar Hyuna menyingkir, setelah Hyuna menyingkir Sehun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Hyuna diikuti oleh mobil Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja kau Sehun, aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku" ujar Hyuna sambik menyeringai

To be Contineu~


End file.
